Certain predator replicas, such as owl replicas, are used for controlling pests within a specific area, particularly unwanted birds that may destroy gardens, nest in gutters of a home, or leave guano or other messes behind. Current owl replicas include stationary owls with no moving parts and owls having limited movement, for example head rotation. Some current owl replicas comprise heads or arms that move or open electronically. Known in the art are owl replicas having a body and head that generally correspond to shape of a live owl, wherein the head is connected to the body by an unstable mount to allow for various movements of the head, like nodding and turning. Such heads may have movement that is wind driven. The prior art owls, in an effort to resemble a live owl, such as a great homed owl, may also include coloring, body, tail and feather contours of a live owl. Other features of the prior art owls include feet, eyes, a beak, and ear tufts that protrude on top of the head. These features generally provide aesthetic elements to more closely resemble native predators.